Dont ask
Nibby frantically stuck the tag on the MudWing oc. It was far from finished, but she was so excited to get working on the character... but when she hit publish wit only an infobox on the page her heart began to pound. Her hollow bird bones were vibrating with her own pulse furiously racing through her. In a panicked blur, she busted them out: the Category Tags. They were paper thin name tags, used all over the wiki for easy access to pages. But now there was panick. She had published!1 Any second now Maple would come swooping down, snatch her up in her hybrid talons, and slap the categories on herself. Nibby hurried, but in her haze, she kept thinking she was forgetting categories. Female, check. MudWing, check. Um, um, work in progress, check... uhhh... AH Ha! Characters!! She kept slapping the tags onto the OC's scales, hitting publish after three. But it was too late. The tan blur was growing on the horizon. Maple was coming, talons awaiting menacingly. "I'll fix those categories," she sniffed, grains of salt cascaded from her lips. "No!" Nibby wanted to protect her gentle OC from Maple's fierce claws, but there was no way she couldn't. Trembling, she slowly bows to her. The Category Queen. "Long live the queen," Maple growled. She slashed at the scales of the dragon, new categories sticking to her scales. "No! she has battle scars! You're literally pouring salt into open wounds with your claws!" Nibby pleaded. "Perfect. Then Disabled can be added here too." When Maple finally left, Nibby returned to the oC, now plastered with categories Nibby forgot existed. She watched with bleary eyes Maple return to the skies, swooping all over the Wiki Activity for any more OCs. Her eyes were glaring, her claws preparing, hr wings beating hard and her many many badges proudly displayed on her sash. Nibby sighed, and went back to wiki work. It was comforting knowing the Category Queen was there to help... but she was everywhere, lurking, looking, lunging. Even this very page was struck by her. ------- wi[ second shapter, coming soon!! :oo * i made a discovery * who wants to hear it * XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat. * 5:46Nibby the Birdnobody wants it * alright fine * *sulks, my storm steely stoney blue eyes lowering their all powerful gaze* * 5:47Proud-DustYou've got very descriptive eyes, Nibby. xD * They belong in an art gallery. :P * 5:48Nibby the Bird*blushe, my wolf-shaped head meerging from it's delicate placement in the corner8 "OWO? Who are you?" * 5:48ZzzSleepyCreeperthe real sin is not describing them as orbs * 5:48Nibby the Birdsprry * *orbs * *melons * *facial breasts * 5:48ZzzSleepyCreeperyou do NOT describe eyes as MELONS * ToT * 5:48Nibby the Birdwow you have a lot of milk coming from your eye lactaters * 5:48ZzzSleepyCreeperim cryin * 5:49Proud-DustClear liquids, you PHILISTINE. * 5:49Nibby the Birdit's ok, the melon juice dries up * im sorry * what just came over me * why did i say that??? * what was this chat about anyways * oh right * my discovery * 5:49Proud-DustGo to the corner for your sins. * 5:49Outclawshhhh * Nibbles no * 5:49Proud-DustYou don't get to say your discovery until after you've served your crime time. * 5:49ZzzSleepyCreepernibs you gotta understand * eyes are actually holes * 5:50Nibby the Birdanybody want to hear it? *my rock tinted facial melons dart around eagerly, my split upper lip curling into a smile as the delicate whiskers bobble* * nah * 5:50ZzzSleepyCreepersobs * 5:50Nibby the Birdthe pupils are holes * 5:50ZzzSleepyCreeper������ * 5:50Proud-DustProud-Dust HULKS out! * 5:50Nibby the Birdok sleepy ur face mammaries are out of control with all of the milk-tears. do you need a tissue * hey prpud what is going on * proud * 5:51Proud-DustHULK SMASH. * 5:51Nibby the Birdproub * 5:51Proud-DustProud-Dust punches out Nibby. * 5:51Outclawnibs bad * 5:51Proud-DustProud-Dust smash puny sky bird! * 5:51Nibby the Bird*i dart to the side, my long tail furrowing behind me as my facial melon brows widen* "H-hulk??" * 5:51ZzzSleepyCreeperProud gives Nibby an orbital fracture! It's super effective! * 5:51OutclawNibs what are you doing * 5:52ZzzSleepyCreeper"facial melon brows" * i cant omgg * 5:53Nibby the Bird*my skull sight planets start to have water developing on them as tears flood my brainal zone!! Nibby pecks with a sharp needle like beak at the hulk, thinking about that relationship drama from 3 chapters ago* * Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat. * 5:53Nibby the Bird * hi mer! * oh wait * 5:53Dragon-Siren 3003eyyyy * 5:53Nibby the Birdwait stop the fighting, stop the jazz music * nobody wanted to hear my discovery Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Joke Pages